


(i'd swear on my life) that this is the end of the world

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: you hate me now (you love me now) [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fights, M/M, jaebum is asshole, jinyoung is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: both of them had been just a little too prideful, and a little to stubborn, and always managed to bring out the worse in each other with spoken bullets, neither of them ever caring about the exiting wounds until it was too late.[prequel to 'kiss me like you miss me, fuck me like you hate me']





	(i'd swear on my life) that this is the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from end of the world - juliet simms
> 
> also sorry i have been absent school kicks my butt, swim is killing me, and i got a job life is wack and adulting is hard 
> 
> and a bunch of people wanted more back ground to that fic and i wasn't going to write anything for it but then i was listening to the song and it was like kill bill sirens went off and then i wrote this

 

It was quiet. Too quiet now. Mockingly so compared to the screaming that was filling up the apartment just under a hour ago. But now it was quiet.

Opening his eyes around him, and he saw a mess, several things smashed around him that had him cringing. They really had out done themselves this time, haven't they?

It was well past two in the morning when Jaebum was finally able to bring himself to get up from the couch, dodge everything on the ground, and slip into their room. Ignoring the open dressers and messy throw of clothes splattered around, Jaebum collapsed on the bed, already feeling the phantom weight of Jinyoung there.

Now that time has passed, the regret was creeping up on him, as well as the utter disbelief that Jinyoung was now gone.

Gone because Jaebum told him to go.

But Jaebum didn't really want him gone, did he? No, of course not. He just wanted it to stop, all the fighting. It's been happening nonstop for weeks now.

He can still hear the whimper that came out of Jinyoung's throat, and the way his adams apple bobbed, suddenly growing alarmingly silent. Finally, his bottom lip wobbled and he was asking, "Do you even love me Jaebum?"

Jaebum wanted to scream back that of course he does, that he loves him more than anything else, but he doesn't. Perhaps in spite, to finally have Jinyoung feel the same hurt and pain that he has been feeling.

When the minutes passed in silence, because their clock had been broken earlier that day, Jinyoung sniffled as he held his head up, trying to preserve his pride and his ego. "Fine, I'll go." he said, voice full of false indifference, but way too serious in finality.

Left standing there now, Jaebum watched as Jinyoung went to their room, tearing through it, until he came back out just fifteen minutes later with a suitcase.

Feeling as if he needed to have the last word, as if he had to say something, anything, Jaebum called out, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

All he got was a "fuck off" and a slammed door.

Maybe it was something Jaebum should have been expecting. They've been on a nonstop spiral ever since they met, and had he really expected them to last? Both of them had been just a little too prideful, and a little to stubborn, and always managed to bring out the worse in each other with spoken bullets, neither of them ever caring about the exiting wounds until it was too late. He had always hoped that they would. But hope and in reality don't often coexist.

Out if the two of them, Jaebum would say that Jinyoung was the more emotional one, and every one else would believe that pretense too, but there was a voice in the back of his head saying that is a total crock of shit, and it sounded too much like Jinyoung to ignore.

Either way, the tears began falling down until he was sobbing, curled in on himself, head resting on the pillow that smells just like Jinyoung, which only serves to make him cry more.

It burned, and it hurt, and it ached, and Jaebum never knew that another person could ever make him feel this way.

He had a life before Jinyoung, but somehow now, he can't remember it. He can't remember what it is like to wake up alone, to come home alone. It felt like it was the end of the world, because Jinyoung was his world, his everything for absolute years.

He didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want to think about it, because love is a strange thing, and he doesn't want to think about the what if's, because what if Jinyoung never comes home?


End file.
